deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Mikoto vs Dio Brando
Interlude Akame: There many badass vampires within some series. Dante: and today got two of them. Akame: We got Shadow Mikoto the devil cat vampire from Akuma no Sekai vs.. Dante: Dio Brando the vampire stand user Akame: He's Dante Dante: And She's akame Akame: and where here to analyze their armors, weapons, and stats to see who will win a... Dante: Stylish Death Battle Shadow Mikoto Akame: Shadow Mikoto also known as Absalan December is a unique kind of character within his series Dante: Shadow is also one of the most fastest characters in Inverted Darkness as he's able to run across billions of universes within .00002 seconds Akame: Not only that Shadow is adapt in combat in tactics where has he was able to defeat the omniscient reality warper known as Blair the Undying Dante: however Blair could've defeated Shadow with ease if it wasn't due to plot armor. Akame: not only that when he sparred with Nickolas. Nickolas had to seal 70% of his power so he wouldn't kill him. Dante: However Shadow isn't a weak character, his combat tactics, and variety of ways he uses his environment helped him in the long run when fighting powerful does who can destroy planets. Akame: Shadow is very skilled with Vortex which is a blade that can cut through anything even space and time Dante: Vortex has also shown to cut through the multiverse with ease Akame: Vortex is a pretty powerful blade indeed but its range and power to cut through anything make such a deadly weapon Dante: now we have Daiz's heart which an unbreakable crystal sword that can bypass any regeneration, and immortality Akame: Not only that Daiz's heart is actually made out of Shadow's best friend Daiz Moonlight Dante: Daiz was turned into the blade so Shadow was able to defeat the entity Blair the Undying which proved success Akame: Shadow was able to defeat Blair as he decapited him and drank his blood gaining him a large portion of stamina Akame: however Shadow is one of the physically weakest characters in Inverted Darkness Dante: majority of the characters can easily one shot him, and not only that to much exposer towards a 100% Nickolas or anyone stronger then him, would start to kill Shadow rapidly Akame: However that didn't stop this Vampire from being a badass Dante: awe yes Shadow is also a vampire with abilities to hypnotize people, and drink blood to gain stamina Akame: Even as a vampire Shadow can also eat human foods with it poisoning him Dante: that is thanks to his demonic blood within him Akame: Shadow has also been able to hyper senses with eyesight being able to see through illusions, and being able to see the unseen Dante: Shadow can't be effected by others vampirisms Akame: even so people still have been able to beat him easily sometimes. Dante: Shadow has easily slayed thousands and thousands of Angels in a mere 0002 seconds with his speed, and he has also taken down high ranking gods due to his speed, combat tactics, and style Akame: Shadow also uses magic such as ehereal weapons which are a type of magic we can some anythig and I mean anything made of pure light and use it as a weapon Dante: Not only that Shadow also has a healing factor allowing him regenerate out of nothing when he was defeated by Kaite December Akame: Shadow also has demonic forms but he never uses them Dante: He has also lifted 350,000,000 kilos with Torgue: 35,000,000 KILOS? THAT'S SO BADASS Dante: thanks Torgue akame: now into his opponent Dante: Dio Brando Dio Brando Akame: Dio Brando is one of the most sadistic characters in JJBA as he killed Jojo's dog, kissed his girlfriend then proceeded to ruin his life Dante: However that was changed when he was exposed to the mask that turned him into a vampire Akame: as a vampire he's gotten strength beyond that of humans, and even healing factor Dante: But his durability is horrible, and he is mostly able to last in fights because of his healing factor Akame: even so he was still able to successfully take over an entire in one night Dante: Dio has other abilities such freezing people, and shooting pressurized jet water out of his eyes. Akame: Not only that Dio is pretty prepared for situations he knows he might lose, however that can't be said if he doesn't know the person Dante: Dio has also been able to go toe to toe with people such Johnathan Joestar and Jotaro Kujo Akame: However Dio can not go into sunlight Dante: if exposer to sunlight Dio will instantly desintigrate Akame: after many many years Dio has gotten a stand Dante: which are spirits manifested from a persons soul Akame: with his stand called The World. Dio has also been able to stop time and be able to go as fast as being FTL Dante: Dio has also been able to defeat people with The World easily but that proved wrong when Jotaro Kujo defeated Dio Brando near the end of JJBA Stardust Crusaders Akame: even so he still put up a good fight from being able to spam time stop, and through steam rollers Torgue: THAT'S FUCKING BADASS!!!! Dante: we know Torgue Pre-Death Battle Akame: Alright the combatants are set Dante: Its time for a Stylish Death Battle Death Battle Shadow Mikoto was wondering around a wasteland at night totally foreign to him. He sighed at himself for being lost, however, Shadow train of thought was lost when a car was flying towards him. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6t2HDJ0NVk (Kars Theme - Light Mode - JJBA: All Stars)] He manage to slice the car in half but a person punched him in the face repeatedly and they were Dio and The World. Shadow kicked Dio and The World back as he gripped the handle of his blade. “You’re a strong fellow aren't you? But you're no match for I Dio!” Dio told Shadow as he was not phased by his words just annoyed “If you say so!” Shadow told Dio as he they got ready for a fight. Shadow and Dio lunged towards each other about to collide Divide Both the vampires collided with a fist to blade, however, to Dio’s surprised Shadow kicked Dio back onto the concrete. Dio summoned The World as he and The World attempted to attack Shadow was dodging their attacks with ease. ‘Can he see stands?’ Dio thought to himself, however, Dio got a bright idea “Za Warudo!” Dio yelled as he stopped time leaving Shadow stuck in place. Dio surrounds Shadow with knives as he makes time flow again. All the blades pierce the teen vampire who was still alive. Dio also took notice that he’s alive. Within an instant Shadow shot the blades around of him. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOkO29ew88k (Dissidia: Final Fantasy - FFVIII - Don't be Afraid )] Shadow took a deep breath as Dio took note that he has fangs just him. Shadow instantly punched Dio across the street of the wasteland. Shadow follows up with vertically slashing Dio up and down as he also slashes Dio horizontally four times. Shadow used Daiz’s Heart to diagonally slash Dio’s stomach sending him back. Dio laughed as he regenerated trying to show of Shadow’s attack was useless until he took notice that one cut was still open. Dio got serious, however, he noticed Shadow was gone. He looked around by did not see him, however, He saw two boulders come flying towards him like torpedos. The World broke through both of them. Although Shadow lunged through the smoke and successful sliced Dio’s left arm off. The World managed to grab Shadow and toss him into a mountain. Dio put his arm back on rushed towards Shadow. Shadow also did the same, however, Dio got another bright idea. “Za Warudo!” Dio yelled as he stopped time in place, Dio and The World repeatedly attacks Shadow, until he punched him hard enough to send him go flying. “And time flows again!” Dio said as time resumed forcing Shadow to receive massive amount of punched and one punch which torse a whole into him and sent him flying back. Dio looked at Shadow who landed on his feet, and regenerated. Shadow stared Dio down. “What's your name?” Dio asked which caught Shadow by surprised but he still answered it. “Shadow, Shadow Mikoto, what about-” Shadow was caught of as Dio shot lasers onto Shadow. “I have now infected you with my vampire essence. Now become my slave!” Dio told Shadow, but to Dio something wasn't right. There was no vampiric essence in him except for his very own vampire blood. “What's going on? Does he have Hamon?” Dio thought to himself, however, Dio train of thought was cut off when Shadow cut his arm off with Daiz’s Heart. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=982hs0CeBL8 (Divine Identity - Digital Devil Saga)] The World attempted to hit Shadow, but he easily dodged its attack, Shadow kept dodging The World’s jabs, until… “Za Warudo!” Dio yelled as he got a steam roller and was about to crush Shadow. (Stop music) “IT’S ROAD ROLLER!” Dio yelled as he crushed Shadow with a steam roller. Dio repeatedly hit the steam roller as he yelled “Mudamudamudamudamudamuda!” Dio finally made the steam roller exploded causing smoke to go everywhere. (Resume Music) As the smoke cleared Shadow was gone again, until he felt something in his stomach. Dio looked down to see Daiz’s Heart embedded into his stomach. Dio got angered and managed to hit Shadow into the concrete. “How dare you!” Dio growled as he attempts to suck the blood of Shadow, however, he was getting no blood. This caught Dio off guard. Shadow pulled out Daiz’s Heart which made Dio growl in pain. “Eat this!” Shadow yelled as he jabs his crystal sword into Dio’s throat. Dio backed up, but Shadow jumped on Dio sank his fangs into his neck. Dio struggled to get Shadow off of him, and he was unsuccessful. Dio eventually faded into death, as Shadow drank him dry. K.O Shadow pulls walks away from Dio, with his two swords, and full of energy Conclusion Torgue: That was badass Akame: Even though Dio had better experience in fighting, Shadow’s tactics, skills, and strength made this match Dante: Dio was strong and fast yes, but Shadow was much faster, and more durable than Dio Akame: Dio’s durability mostly relises on his healing factor, whereas Shadow doesn't have to relief on it Dante: but shouldn't Dio be able to heal also Akame: Yes, but the sword Daiz’s Heart was able to stop his healing factor, and immortality by killing his existence and soul. Dante: What about him drinking blood? akame: awe yes, well you see Shadow has such a thick blood that not even a vampiric devil god known as Mikaela couldn't drink it. Dante: seems like Dio isn't the best vampire Akame and Dante: The Winner is [[Shadow Mikoto|'Shadow Mikoto']] Shadow Mikoto +Faster +more durable +can see The World +better tactics +more range of weapons = strength = healing factor -not immune to time stop -Dio could've killed Shadow with Diaz’s Heart Dio Brando +more experience +Time stop +If he got Daiz’s Heart he would've win = strength = healing factor +no as much range -Not as a good in tactics -Less durable -Slower Next Time on Death Battle Nickolas Twilight vs EsdeathCategory:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:NickolasDecember